Never Again
by Buddy The Mean Peacock
Summary: He made a vow. That he would never hurt Hinamori ever again. A re-writing of the Zombie March chapters.


Holmes 2

A/N: Hello! Unfortunately you can't submit something with a sideblog, so I'm using my main FE blog to give you your HitsuHinaWeek gift instead! It's still mowcowlol, just with my main haha

I really hope you enjoy it! Warning, there is a image there that can be kinda disturbing (near the end) and there is swearing (not much though!). Inspired by rays-of-fire-and-ice's own fic on this theme. I'm a sucker for this kind of thing haha

Edit: ljusalfheim-queen, since you haven't posted this I'm really worried it hasn't gone through! Or that you didn't like it and didn't want to post it, which is fine! If that's the case please tell me what you'd prefer instead, I'll try my best to do (:

Disclaimer: I do no own Bleach. Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo.

—

**A Scene That Should Have Happened**

It was hard to choose whether to heal Captain Soi Fon or Mareyo first. Soi Fon's wounds were horrendous, but the little girl wasn't very strong at all. It broke Momo's heart but she chose to heal Soi Fon first. The captain's naturally high spiritual pressure made it to where her own natural healing was hastened by Momo's kaido, whereas Mareyo would have to solely rely on the healing technique. The captain was now on her feet, not in perfect condition but far away from death, watching for any nearby enemies as Momo was nearly finished closing the little girl's gaping wound, with Omaeda closely watching.

Momo looked up at the much larger man, seeing the clear fear in his eyes for his little sister's health. "I'm almost finished," she told him, "so please don't wor-"

"Move!" Soi Fon suddenly said, flying towards the two other young women and pushing them harshly back. In the blur of movement Momo could see that Omaeda reacted fast enough to avoid whatever was about to land on them.

Momo coughed, the sudden jerk taking her off guard. She looked down at Mareyo, but with her wound nearly completely healed the girl was merely shook.

Before anyone could say a word another force landed at the same spot, causing a cloud of smoke to rise. Momo could hear to clang of steel against steel within the smoke. She pulled out Tobiume in response, and she saw Soi Fon and Omaeda pull out their weapons as well.

"Omaeda!" Momo called out. "Take Mareyo and get somewhere safe!"

"B-But I can't leave my captain!" he protested, though he didn't sound convincing. She knew he desperately wanted his sister anywhere but here now.

"Just do it!" Soi Fon snapped. "Make yourself useful and find Isane while you're at it!"

Omaeda jumped at the harshness of his captain's tone but quickly recovered. "Yes, ma'am!" he replied, fast-stepping to Mareyo and gently picking her up before vanishing in another flash. Once they left Momo turned her attention back to the now visible figures in front of her.

And her felt her eyes widen with shock.

In front of her were Captain Kurotsuchi, engaged in a sword-lock with a young man with white hair in Quincy clothing. His brown-red skin threw her off, but focusing in on the sword in his hands made her realize who this was.

"What the hell…?" Momo heard Soi Fon mutter under her breath. She recognized the young man as well. "Captain Hitsugayawhat the hell are you doing?!"

The shouting made Captain Kurotsuchi turn his head in their direction. His face broke out in a smile, yellow teeth visible from any distance. "Ahh, I had thought I had felt a familiar reiatsu nearby." he said, his voice filled with his trademark enthusiasm. He pushed the younger captain off of his sword, preparing himself for another lock. "Although, I see no point in having Captain Soi Fon here as well. I only need Lieutenant Hinamori."

Another cloud of smoke erupted from behind Hitsugaya as he pushed himself at the captain at breakneck speed. His attack was blocked, though he did cause the older man to skid back some says. "Hmmm," was his response.

"Toshiro!" Momo cried out. "Stop, please!"

"He isn't gonna listen to youuu~" a voice sang from behind Momo.

The lieutenant jumped away from the voice as Soi Fon leapt in the air and tried to spin-kick the new arrival. The young woman, also wearing Quincy clothing with black hair styled strangely like antennae, evaded the strike to her head and reappeared some way away. The women watched as the Quincy laughed.

"Lil' Shiro is so cuuute!~" she squeed, jumping up and down like a child reacting to a puppy. "Of course His Majesty wants me to make as many zombies as I can, but this one is my favorite Soul Reaper by far! Until my Lil' Bambi is back in commission he might even be my favorite ever!"

Momo's focus faded away for a moment. Vaguely she could hear Soi Fon muttering to herself about what the hell the Quincy girl meant about zombies, but her head was filled with a growing anger.

"Lil' Shiro…?"

Before she could linger much longer she felt a shake to her shoulder. She came back to her senses to Soi Fon's angry face. "Focus, Lieutenant!" she shouted. Momo watched as the female captain turned to Captain Kurotsuchi. "You! Do you have any idea what that Quincy is talking about?!"

"I would think even an imbecile could see what is happening," was the grunted response as he block off the flurry of quick blows coming from the young white haired man." But I guess I must explain everything even while I'm otherwise _preoccupied_!" the last word was punctuated with an unexpected Sho spell, powerful enough to blow Toshiro away and grant the captain some distance.

"The Quincy you see over there, a Giselle woman," the Quincy in question waved her arm frantically upon her introduction, "has a peculiar ability to control those whom become covered in her blood. It appears she has managed to worm her way over to our precious little captain whilst he was unconscious. The result is what you see now."

Momo looked over to her friend, horrified by the Captain's words. She saw his eyes, lifeless, without their usual shine.

"That's right!~" Giselle cheered. 'But it sure took a lot to get him. It's so annoying when I have to do that, but I'd do it anytime for my Lil' Shiro!"

Momo clenched her fists and took a deep breath.

"I do wonder, however," the scientist said, rubbing his chin, "just how far such control goes for your zombies."

"Ehh?" Giselle put her hands on her hips. "What in the world do you mean, clown face?! You saw him stab that baldly and pretty boy right good, kicked their butts nice and raw! How can you question my ability after that?"

Momo tensed up at the image of Toshiro fighting Ikkaku and Yumichika and out of the corner of her eye she could swear she saw Soi Fon's widen, but before either could react Captain Krutsuchi answered, "Oh yes, indeed I did. But I also know that while they may have been together on a mission or two they could hardly be called even acquaintances, let alone close. But…"

To Momo horror he turned his head, looking her right in her eyes.

"… the same can't be said for all of us here."

"Captain Kurotsuchi, what the hell do you think you're saying?!" Soi Fon screamed, the implication of the fellow captain's words enraging her. "Now isn't the time for your sick experiments!"

"Hush, you!" he snapped back. "Your simple mind may not comprehend the necessities of the situation, but that doesn't mean you must drag us all down with you!"

Momo shook where she stood, fear gripping her tightly. In the midst of the captains arguing and the unfocused state of her own mind, none of them noticed the Quincy suddenly vanish.

Until

"You mean this one right?~" Momo heard from behind her once more a sing-song voice, before she felt a hard push blast her towards where Captain Kurotsuchi and Toshiro stand.

She landed on her side with a yelp, face hitting the dirt. She looked up and saw those lifeless eyes look down on her.

"Kill her~" Momo heard from a distance. Vaguely she heard a clash behind her. If she focused she could have heard Soi Fon threaten Captain Kurotsuchi. But she was only focused on one thing.

Toshiro.

And how he didn't move an inch.

_He looked down on her._

_Saw the blood come out of her mouth._

_Saw her dull eyes looking but not seeing the wall._

_Saw her still body._

_The images flash through his mind, across his eyes, assault his senses._

_He couldn't move._

She slowly stood up from the ground, Tobiume still tight in her grip. She kept her eye on her friend, watching for any sudden movement, for any sign that he was readying an attack. So close, she knew she stood no chance, but she would give the best fight she could offer if she needed.

The only movement Toshiro showed, however, was a deadlock stare into her own eyes. They followed her intently, not even twitching. It unnerved her, but something told Momo that this was odd. A small part wished this was good.

"Heeey~" she heard Giselle say, something like a threat hiding beneath her playful tone. "Come on now, no need to be slow about it~ Kill her."

Momo, watching for any movement on Toshiro part, for any indication of an incoming blow, knows she heard a quiet, barely audible grunt come from her friend. He shook, almost inconceivably so, but it nonetheless made Momo tense up in preparation.

But he still didn't make a move.

A thought came to her. It was stupid, and would almost certainly get her killed, but she thought to try it anyway. She slowly, deliberately, resealed Tobiume out of its Shikai state and into its sheathe. Behind her she could hear the cooing of Captain Kurotsuchi in approval under Soi Fon's shout that she re-arm herself.

"Shiro-"

"…_why?"_

_Why. Why, Why._

_He heard her whimper the question in his arms._

_Felt her blood creep on his clothes, his hands, felt it on his face._

_Saw the gaping wound in her chest. Saw his sword covered in blood._

_He trembled._

_Why?_

"_KILL HER!"_

Momo jumped, and instinctively looked back. Giselle has lost all pretense of being happy, and a look of pure hatred overcame her features.

"SHE'S NOT EVEN LOOKING AT YOU NOW!" she screeched, running her hair through her hands and pulling out of pure rage. Momo could feel the Quincy's reiatsu build up in response to her anger. "KILL HER! KILL HER KILL HER _KILL HER_!"

"_Khaa… aaahhh…_" she heard come from Toshiro.

She saw Soi Fon's look of horror and Captain Kurotsuchi's look of intrigue. She turned back to her friend slowly, feeling fear rise up her chest and pile up in her throat.

And nearly screamed.

Toshiro's mouth was agape, croaking out inhumane sounds of horrendous pain. The bones in his hands were nearly poking out of his skin at the strength of his grip on Hyorinmaru. His new dark skin tone couldn't hide the darker blood visibly pulsing under disgustingly bulging veins. His eyes were almost white as their color were nearly completely rolled back into his skull.

But…

_Never again. _

_Him looking down on her unmoving form._

_Never again. _

_Seeing her blood paint the ground._

_Never again._

_Looking into her dead eyes._

_Never again. Never again. Never again. Never again. Never again. Never again. Never again. Never again. Never again. Never again. Never again. Never again. Never again. Never again. Never again. Never again. Never again. Never again. Never again. Never again. Never again._

… he didn't move.

"It appears your control isn't so absolute after all, Miss Gewelle," she heard Kurotsuchi mock from behind her. She didn't dare look away from Toshiro, as much as every part of her wanted to, wanted to wash the image before her out of any existence.

She could feel the Quincy's reiatsu spike even higher in response to the insult, but the words uttered afterwards were as calm as a still lake.

"Toshiro. Ignore her. Kill the other two captains."

Toshiro screamed as he pushed off into the air, sending a shockwave that nearly pushed Momo away. From the air she could hear him screech out, barely comprehensible.

"_BANKAI! DAIGUREN HYORINMARU_!"

The temperature dropped through the ground, clouds gathering and winds snapping in answer to Toshiro's power. She raised her own reiatsu as she re-entered Shikai, warming herself so that she could better move in the suddenly arctic cold.

She felt someone behind her and barely flash-stepped out of the way of a punch to her head. She turned and skidded on the quickly-turning-slippery ground and faced her assailant.

Giselle stood there, bending over from her punch. From behind the Quincy she saw her friend, respected Captain of the Gotei 13, hunched over on all fours, wings aggressively flapping and icy tail flinging itself back and forth uncontrollably, screaming at his opponents like some mutated animal.

The view was blocked as Giselle straightened up and looked Momo in the eye. Her eyes were glowing from the reiatsu she was letting spill out of her. Momo saw the giant clouds of breath escape her mouth as she panted heavily in anger.

"_You_," she growled, "are breaking my favorite zombie."

Momo gritted her teeth and tightened her grip on Tobiume.

"You… you you _YOU_," the Quincy repeated over and over though her teeth. "I'll kill you myself. I don't want to lose out on the release of seeing you dead at my feet. Then," she smiled, her face stretching disgustingly, "then my Lil' Shiro will do what I want."

In that moment she no longer felt cold. Instead there was a white-hot burning in every part of her body. She locked eyes with the monster in front of her.

"I'm not dying here." she stated. It is a fact. "Not after _Hitsugaya _fought you off. I won't insult him like that." She raised her blade. "Your horrible power… it won't have any effect on me."

Giselle laughed, throwing her head back. "Ohhh, is that right~? And why would that be, bitch~?"

Momo gripped Tobiume with both hands. She lit the sword ablaze, fire erupting from the hilt and burning brightly.

"Because… when I'm done with you, there won't be a drop of blood out of your body."

She felt her own blood rushing through her veins, anger pulsating throughout her entire being, rising out of her throat and killing the fear she had as she screamed out, as loud as her tormented friend.

_"I'll burn you, until there's nothing of you left! SNAP, TOBIUME!"_

—

And there it is! I really hope this is to your liking! I hope you enjoyed HitsuHinaWeek 2018, because I know I have haha

Edit: Happy New Year! May new HitsuHina content bless you and all in the fandom :D

Edit for : so! Not sure whether to keep this a one-shot or not haha.I might if asked to but that prob won't happen lmao


End file.
